Dispensing liquid and/or ice from an in-door dispenser or refrigerator is well-known. In fact, many existing refrigerators, whether in a home, business or on the showroom floor, have an in-door dispenser for dispensing water and/or ice. These in-door dispensers lack a sensing system for sensing parameters relating to water and/or ice at the outlet for liquid and/or ice dispension points.
What is needed is an efficient and effective apparatus, method and system for sensing parameters relating to dispensed water and/or ice from the dispensing system of a refrigerated appliance.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature or advantage of the present invention to improve over the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide state of the art apparatuses, methods and systems for sensing parameters related to ice and/or water dispension from the dispensing station of a refrigerated appliance.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a module attachable about the dispensing station of a refrigerated appliance to provide a sensing of parameters relating to dispensed water and/or ice from the dispensing station.
A still further object, feature or advantage of the present invention is to provide a sensing module adapted for removable mounting at the dispensing station of a refrigerated appliance wherein the module is aesthetically complementary to the dispensing station and/or the refrigerated appliance.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a sensing module for a dispensing station of a refrigerated appliance that is seamlessly integratable at the dispensing station.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a sensing system for a dispensing station of a refrigerated appliance fix providing notification or warnings to an operator or user regarding sensed parameters relating to the water and/or ice being dispensed.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a sensing system for a dispensing station of a refrigerated appliance that monitors parameters related to dispensed water and/or ice to provide diagnostics information regarding the refrigerated appliance, water, ice and/or the dispensing station.
These and/or other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent. No single embodiment of the present invention need achieve all or any particular number of the foregoing objects, features or advantages.